Coming Out: Fabulously
by Ariaeris
Summary: MWAHA 'verse. Harry wants to come out, Marcus is a little hesitant, Luna makes a stunningly stunning appearance, and Snape almost carves out his own eyes with a blunt spoon. And there is a marching band. Fabulous.


No, to all you who have been worried about the status of my Harry Potter fics thanks to the Fire Emblem fandom creeping into focus, the MWAHA 'verse will not be abandoned. Nor will it be finished for quite awhile. I am having so much fun in this universe, and I believe that Vaire is feeling the same. As long as we have a creative bone in our body, surely we will not run out of ideas for this 'verse for a very long time.

That said, this is certainly the most humorous of the additions to MWAHA so far, so I hope you will all enjoy some nice, heart-felt fluff instead of the heavy material I had last time.

Oh, and I won't be putting the timeline like I did last oneshot at the bottom of this fic; instead, it has been moved to my profile. In case you are wondering though, this fic takes place near Christmas break in Harry's fifth year...which means that Marcus has graduated from Hogwarts. Therefore, all scenes with Marcus in them take place in a wondrous land called a 'plot hole.'

This place was created when I just realized that Marcus could not be meeting Harry in Hogwarts at all times, and so this inconsistency was unintentionally formed. It's too late to go back to correct it, so just assume that yes, Marcus is in Hogwarts with Harry and there is a reason for that. Either Vaire and I will come up with a legitimate excuse for that in one of the next MWAHA fics.

Then again, this is just a story! Sit back, relax, and

Enjoy~

* * *

**_Coming Out Fabulously_**

_Chapter 1: In which, Harry and Marcus are both gay and gay (though Marcus not so much at the moment)_

* * *

"I have -"

"Don't even say it, Harry," Marcus growled, hiding his head underneath one of the pillows on their bed. It was too early to deal with his young lover.

"But _Marcus~_" Harry whined, draping himself over the older man's broad back.

"No," Marcus said, ending the conversation before it began.

Harry sighed, resting his head on Marcus' shoulder. The larger man huffed, blowing Harry's long black hair out of his face.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Harry murmured in Marcus' ear, reveling in the slight shiver it elicited.

"No doubt it would be something either embarrassing, painful, or both," Marcus replied, rolling over so that Harry was lying on his chest.

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said teasingly, his Cheshire cat grin subverting whatever attempt at innocence he was trying to dredge up. "I think it would actually be kind of fun."

Marcus closed his eyes in pain; damn, why could he never refuse Harry? He needed to show some will power for once. "No."

Harry leaned down to nip at a dusky nipple, causing Marcus to jerk. The younger brunette nibbled, looking up with a much more convincing attempt at innocence, and Marcus grit his teeth; fuck.

Marcus rolled over, pinning Harry to the bed and grinding his hips into the other's. Harry smirked as he grabbed Marcus' heavy erection, and Marcus bit his ear in punishment.

"Does this mean yes?" Harry asked with the same damnably intoxicating innocence as Marcus shifted downwards, kissing a pale hip.

"Make it worth my while," Marcus hissed wickedly, and Harry moaned as he continued kissing a path down. "And I'll think about it."

* * *

As Harry came down form his high, his slender body trembling uncontrollably, Marcus slipped out of him slowly, wary of hurting his smaller lover. As soon as Harry nodded Marcus gathered him in his arms and, after casting a quick cleaning charm, pulled the covers over them.

"Get some rest," Marcus ordered, his eyes already begging to be shut. He couldn't fall asleep until Harry did though – if Harry had a nightmare, then he wanted to be able to comfort him.

"Promise me…" Harry murmured sleepily against Marcus' jaw, and Marcus silenced him with a kiss.

"Shush," Marcus whispered against Harry's lips. "I will do whatever you want Harry – later. Sleep."

Harry complied with a small smile, and Marcus, unable to watch the beautiful form of his slumbering lover for long, followed him shortly thereafter.

* * *

"No."

"What!?" Harry cried, outraged at his obstinate lover. "You promised!"

"I did nothing of the sort," Marcus snorted inelegantly, turning back to the drivel splashed in the Daily Prophet that apparently passed as legitimate news nowadays.

"Liar!" Harry accused, pointing a finger rudely in Marcus' face.

"Thank you," Marcus said absentmindedly.

"That wasn't a compliment," Harry pouted, and Marcus turned away from him in frustration, willing himself not to look at the deadly pout. Why couldn't Harry ever act his age? Half the time Harry would pull a proverb out of his ass or say something wise and jaded that made him seem as ancient as Dumbledore, and the other half of the time he acted like he was little more than a child.

Marcus chanced a glance at Harry out of the corner of his eye and swore under his breath the next moment. He shouldn't have done that; Harry had pulled out all the stops, and his lover sat there with his hands in his lap, looking like he was about to cry.

Marcus hardened his heart; Harry was as manipulative as any Slytherin, if not more so, and Marcus was not giving into his demands just because he had learned to cry on command.

"Marcus," Harry said quietly, and a not-so-pleasant chill raced down his spine. "You will do this, or I am going back to Oliver. And you won't be coming with me this time."

Even though he knew it was a hollow threat, the idea still caused his heart to freeze over. Now, Marcus was not against Harry's idea in any way; no, he would be happy to give in to Harry's request, if not for his…questionable methods on how to reach their goal.

"Do I have to?" If Marcus was any less of a man it would have sounded like a piteous whine, but he was a manly man and he would not be caught dead doing something as immature as _whining_; that was more Malfoy's domain.

Harry rolled his eyes at Marcus' immature whining. "It's not _that_ bad, Marcus."

Marcus glanced incredulously at the bright red uniform Harry held in his right hand and the drum he held in the left.

"Just suck it up and deal with it, Marcus," Harry grinned. "Thirty minutes at the most and then it will all be over."

"Fuck," Marcus swore, reluctantly taking the uniform from Harry. "Where did you even get an idea like this anyway?"

"Oh, I met this ever so interesting fourth year on the train to Hogwarts a few months ago," Harry said dismissively, unbuttoning his own shirt in order to get into his identical uniform, ogling Marcus' heavily muscled chest unabashedly at the same time. "I'll make sure to introduce you to her sometime."

Marcus would never admit it, but he almost cried at the admission that their might be two Harrys populating the world. One was more than enough.

* * *

Severus Snape was not a pleasant man. He was grouchy, snarky, his socks were too tight, and no one would want to touch him, not even with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole. Many people constantly said that he was an incessant asshole and a bully, all of which was derived from his inability to get over childhood grudges.

Severus disagreed; he had every reason to be a complete shithead. After all, the gods themselves obviously hated him, and there was no better proof of that accusation than the mass of people entering the Great Hall during breakfast one innocent December morning.

The pounding of drums induced a migraine even before he caught sight of the newfound bane of his existence, and by the times the trumpets joined in Severus was ready to kill something. Better yet, someone. Better still, Potter.

Being the upstanding citizen that he was, Severus decided to reign in his murderous impulses. Instead, he cast a silencing charm (which fizzled out almost as soon as it was cast, much to his chagrin) and sat back in his chair, preparing himself to witness hell on earth.

A group of thirty odd people all wearing garishly red marching band outfits came through the entrance way, and Severus dispassionately noted that they were the British National Magical Marching Band. Heading the group were three people, and the sight of the trio caused Severus to instinctively grope for the nearest blunt eating utensil; maybe if he was lucky he would be able to gouge out his eyes and pretend this whole debacle never occurred.

Alas, not even an obliviate would be able to rid him of the image of Flint and Potter leading the troupe wearing poles on top of their caps, Potter's a few inches longer to make up for the height difference between the two, a rainbow striped flag strung between them. The words "We're gay, yay!" were written in shimmering gold and silver thread on the flag, and the flag sent out sparkles all around the hall as the marching band steadily processed through it.

As Lovegood, the third part of the unholy trio, began singing the first verse of "God Save the Nargle," Severus whimpered weakly as he began banging his head on his table. From the corner of his eye he saw Albus leap to his feet and join the parade, a humongous trombone dragging behind him.

As the loud notes of the Headmaster's instrument joined the group's ecstatic rendition of whatever monstrous creation they called music these days, Severus wondered if maybe Avada Kedarva really was the solution to everything.

* * *

A little bit of humor to precede the inevitable sadness that will come with Vaire's addition. Vaire said she will post more detailed reactions to Harry and Marcus' relationship, specifically those of the Order and of his friends (already a bad sign - a previous fic already mentioned that Ron and Ginny did not take the news well), which will undoubtedly bring at least some angst.

Until then though, revel in the fluffy craziness that is Harry and Luna's first, but most certainly not last, joint mission.

Now we just have to see how Marcus and Luna's first meeting went down. _Mwahahaha..._

Don't forget; reviews are your friends!

Ariaeris~


End file.
